


Take My Hand

by mochicheekies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Couple, Missionary Position, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochicheekies/pseuds/mochicheekies
Summary: Being married had it's perks, especially the certain satisfaction to finally being able to call someone officially yours.The sex life though, felt like it got a whole other upgrade, possessiveness seeping through and making their evening unforgettable.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> !! DISCLAIMER!! This is a work of fiction and has no relation to reality

Love is something sweet and beautiful. 

It can bear strong emotions yet break so easily with the touch of a hand. 

For Baekhyun it was different though, because he had married his soulmate, the one who understood him the best after all. 

Starting off as best friends, they've come a long way from drunkenly hooking up to regretting it almost immediately to giving it a try. 

One try that lasted for six years now. 

One try that completely turned their worlds upside down. 

Imagining his life without his husband was close to impossible, being addicted to every little thing he would do or say. 

They shared their dream apartment, close to the beach, had bought the king sized bed they always had wanted, but nothing could compare to when Baekhyun would come back home and get kissed senseless, simply because they could. 

One of their little rituals though, was going out for dinner when they hadn't seen each other for more than three days, their jobs often times taking up their whole attention. 

Today was one of those days. 

Baek hyun had come home from work early, having finished off his latest track and recording just so he could get ready before Chanyeol would get back. 

The taller also had been busy with writing, having sent him a quick message that he would be back around seven. 

It was six now, enough time to take a quick shower and dress up for his lover. 

The chosen clothes were tight black skinny jeans and a loose red velvety blouse, something that revealed his neck and part of his chest, but nothing more. 

His brown hair was a soft mess, simply styling it so it wouldn't fall into his face all the time and once he was finished with everything, he found himself sitting on their couch, patiently waiting for the other to come inside. 

Luckily enough he didn't have to wait long, soon hearing the lock clicking and revealing his husband, already dressed up in a white button up and black jeans as well. 

" Well, and here I was thinking I would be the one surprising you" Baekhyun giggled, before standing up and walking over to where the other was laying his stuff on the table. 

Quickly stealing a small kiss to the lips. 

Strong arms wrapped around his small waist after some more seconds, pulling him closer and making him smile softly. 

" You look amazing Sweetheart" 

" Says the one in a button up" the smaller countered, own hands stroking up and down his husband's chest. 

" I just wanted to be able to compete with a beauty like you. My chances are small" Chanyeol said, fake pout ghosting over his lips. 

" Okay now you're very much exaggerating" 

Pulling away from his hold, the smaller walked over to where their shoes stood, choosing his brown suit ones and knowing the other was staring at his ass while he was bending down to put them on. 

" Listen, dessert is for later babe, let's go have food first" 

_____

And food they had. 

Japanese five star dinner as well as sake. 

Maybe a bit too much of that, because both of them ended up tipsy touching each other under the table. 

It was nothing out of the ordinary, but usually they knew their limits when it came to crowded places. 

Now Baekhyun couldn't stop his hand from wandering over the seam of Chanyeol's pants, stroking up and down his inner thigh. 

On the other hand, his husband had his own hand on the smaller's leg as well, squeezing his thigh possessively every time the waiter came back to their table, eyeing Baekhyun up and down.

" Here's your bill, Sir" he said, purposely shoving it towards Baekhyun and completely ignoring Chanyeol, deeming this evening to take a sudden turn. 

But the smaller seriously wasn't in the mood for drama and instead cuddled into his lover's side, smiling at the waiter. 

" My husband will pay" he said, proud face gleaming with love and honestly just trying to get rid of the other, drunk head always needing cuddles. 

Watching Chanyeol give the waiter a small tip, he held back his own giggle and instead stood up once they were done, wobbly legs making him cling to his husband's arm. 

They had their fun though, especially when Baekhyun was allowed to jump onto his husband's back, laughing wholeheartedly when the taller started to run all of a sudden. 

" Babe, careful" 

" It makes you happy though, doesn't it?" his lover asked while slowing down once more, Baekhyun's lips almost immediately finding Chanyeol's neck. 

" You always make me happy, silly head" 

" You know what would make me happy? A kiss" Chanyeol proudly said, only to receive a small bite into his earlobe. 

" I promise to give you one, once we're back okay?" 

"Deal" 

________

Entering their apartment turned out to be harder than Baekhyun expected, especially because his lover was not able to stop his lips from kissing every available spot on his neck while he himself searched for their key. 

" Could you refrain from eating me up for a second? Just one?" 

" Nope" Chanyeol mumbled, seriously not letting go and making the smaller giggle once more before he was finally able to open their door. 

It was ridiculous how fast the situation could change, suddenly being pinned against the front door, legs wrapped around Chan yeol's waist. 

Kisses were planted all over his neck, hands were under his shirt, and it made him moan softly. The alcohol leading him to not care about his own noises. 

" Yeol, can we move to the bedroom, please?" 

Yelping quietly when Chanyeol suddenly started walking towards their room, he sighed in relief when his back met the cold fabric of their sheets. 

A massage for his senses. 

Nevertheless, he was still drunk and very much into this even if he didn't show it. His hands, though, were shaking from excitement. 

Seeing his lover take off his shirt and climb in between his legs, he leaned into the kiss that was offered. Tasting the bitterness of liquor on the taller's lips but getting addicted to it quite fast. 

He wanted this so much, honestly craving for them to sleep with each other, but simultaneously, he was nervous because it had been some time, Chanyeol noticing it almost immediately. 

He saw it and started kissing the smaller's face until he suddenly stopped and stared down instead. 

" You look as beautiful as the first time we had sex Baekhyun" 

Biting his lips while listening to his words, he ended up shaking his head, gently cupping Chanyeol's cheeks, and nudging their noses together. 

" You're ridiculous " he giggled before kissing him once more, gently on his full lips. 

It took all his confidence to then sit up and unbutton his blouse, letting it fall down his shoulders and reveal the paleness of his chest. 

Chanyeol saw him naked several times before, but every time they did this, he stared at him as if it was the first time. 

His big gentle eyes roamed over his body and he giggled when the taller pounced on top of him, only to stroke his hands over his skin and gently pinch his nipples. 

It was a nice sensation, and it sent shivers down his spine, slowly making him want more. 

" I will be gentle, I promise you this." 

Meeting his eyes once more and seeing the honesty in them, he nodded his head and smiled softly. Completely and utterly amazed at how perfect Chanyeol actually was. 

" You always are, don't worry" 

______

Gentle couldn't even describe the way Chanyeol was acting, with three of his fingers continuesly thrusting into Baekhyun, rubbing his sweet spot over and over again.

His legs were shivering from the pleasure, thighs being massaged by the other's free hand while he himself bit his fingers, hiccuping from the feeling. 

" Look at you, so pretty" 

" More...Yeol more please" he whispered, pressing his hips once back against the taller's hand, before the fingers disappeared completely, making him whine loudly. 

Watching his lover laying down though, he immediately scrambled up to sit on his thighs, knowing exactly what he was supposed to do. 

" Ride me baby" 

" With pleasure" Baekhyun whispered, sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead while he was pouring more lube over the taller's dick as well as rubbing some along his hole. 

He knew how to tease, usually, but today he was craving this just as much, not hesitating to sink down on his length, quietly gasping at the stretch. 

" Fuck.." 

" Take it easy baby" Chanyeol whispered, gently massaging circles into his hip bones, while the smaller took that time to get used to it. 

Several seconds passed by before he slowly started to rut his hips back and forth, moaning softly every time the other's dick rubbed against his prostate, making his legs shiver. 

He loved being on top, having the power to decide how fast or slow to go and he definitely showed that by starting to move up and down, plunging himself onto Chanyeol, hard and deliciously tight. 

" Hah… Does it feel good?" he asked, question being answered by the simple view of his husband having his eyes closed, lips bitten in ecstasy. 

It left him to lean forward, changing the angle the slightest and purposely going slower to relish in the feel of him stimulating his sweet spot, moans slipping from his mouth while Chanyeol slowly leaned up, capturing his lips. 

Their kiss was messy but soft, breath mingling together while Baekhyun let his hands fall down, gently rubbing over his lover's shoulders and giving him the signal to take over. 

The thing that made him almost scream though, was the sudden fast pace, ass clashing with Chanyeol's hips, making tears spring to his eyes. 

" Fuck yes" he whimpered close to his husband's ear, body shivering from the overwhelming pleasure " Fuck me harder" 

Being thrown onto the bed, Baekhyun didn't have much time to react before Chanyeol continued thrusting into him, his own legs now in the hold of the other, bending them towards his face.

He couldn't care less though, especially when a hand carefully wrapped around his dick, jerking him off in time with the thrusts. 

" Cum for me baby, show me how good I make you feel" Chan yeol said, voice deeper than usually. 

" Yeah, I'm-" 

Choking on his own words, Baekhyun suddenly came all over his chest, subconsciously clenching around his lover and making him slow down his movements as well. 

" You're so tight" 

Moaning at his words, his legs shook from the oversensitivity, glad when the taller also came undone, painting his walls white. 

The only thing he could hear for a few seconds, was their heavy breathing but then the taller went to grab a towel, gently cleaning Baekhyun up. 

Not letting him leave again though, he reached for Chanyeol's waist and pulled him back down between his legs, immediately kissing his lips gently. 

" I love you" 

" I love you too Baek" his husband answered, sweet smile displayed on his face. 

" You know, if a little jealously makes you fuck me this good, we should definitely go to that restaurant again" 

" Idiot" 

Giggling at their conversation, Baekhyun smiled softly at the way the taller pulled the blanket over them, comfortably cuddling into his chest. 

" You know, I have the day off tomorrow. How about we go to the beach and have a picnic?" 

Taken aback by his small proposal, the smaller leaned up to kiss his stubbled jaw, nodding his head vigorously before getting comfortable again. 

" That sounds like a great plan "

💍


End file.
